The Fallout School
by Aaaaaimbot
Summary: The everyday school life in the world of Fallout 3. A bunch of teens has to survive in the irradiated ruins of Washington, D.C., and the Capital Wasteland inhabitants have agreed to allow them some sort of teaching. But the pupils aren't interested in learning boring stuff, they want to run around doing whatever they want to do, disobeying the adults' rules! :-)


_1. Just the insanity of every day_

One day Wolf, Big Bear, Ryu and Tacitus wanted to go on a robbery. When they were in Megaton the next day, Ryu just took caps from other pupils. But when he was just trying to rob from Pete, he was observed by Lex who called the police. Indeed the inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland also worked as cops who had to intervene if someone broke the rules. Ryu saw some Megaton settlers lead by Lucas Simms coming towards him; they obviously wanted to arrest him, but he ran off. Meanwhile Wolf was sneaking up to Liebea, trying to grab all of her caps, but she anticipated his plans and made a run for it. Wolf wanted to chase after her and get her, but he noticed her trying to hide in Megaton Clinic, and he didn't want to be gotten by Doc Church, so he tried to find other pupils who could be robbed. Suddenly he saw Urbaldi with his girlfriend Sabrina sitting at the Brass Lantern bar, conversing eagerly! Wolf snuck up to them from behind trying to find Urbaldi's purse, and even though it took him quite some time, Urbaldi didn't notice. Wolf managed to steal 400 caps from Urbaldi.

Big Bear was busy trying to break into Mister Burke's house when suddenly Tacitus appeared and whispered to him: "Watch out, that Jericho guy is looking at you! If he gets you he'll ruin your plans!" But Big Bear countered: "What's that to me? We're the robbers!" Finally he managed to open the door after breaking off ten hairclips. He and Tacitus entered inside. They quickly tried to steal everything that wasn't pinned down but when Tacitus tried to steal a brown hat, someone called: "Halt! You have violated the law. You must pay a fine of 3 caps now or there is a being kept in after school." Tacitus turned around and saw that it was Jericho. He thought to himself: "Damn it, I knew that was going to happen! Damn the police!" Begrudgingly he paid the caps, and next Jericho apprehended Big Bear, demanding a fine of 5 caps. But Big Bear stuck out his tongue to Jericho and ran off. Jericho drew his assault rifle and started to fire all over the place but Big Bear had a combat knife in his pocket. He took out his knife and severed one of Jericho's arms who dropped his assault rifle.

Now however all the cops close by were alarmed thanks to Big Bear's bounty having risen; now it already amounted to 70 caps. Ryu had been hiding from Lucas Simms the entire time but noticed the cops no longer looking for him, so he could come back out from hiding to try robbing Pete again. This time Pete didn't initially notice it, so Ryu was richer by 100 caps now, but then Ryu tried to steal some arrows from Pete's quiver and Lex called: "Stop! Thief!" Nonetheless no cop was coming to arrest Ryu because all of them were busy to pursue Big Bear. Thus Ryu just continued his theft as if nothing had happened but as he had stolen an arrow from Pete's quiver, he noticed and put one of his arrows into his ebony bow. Ryu had a Chinese Officer's sword but didn't want to have an argument with Pete over such a bagatelle, so he rather ran off while calling: "Come and catch me, retard! Your stupid arrow is mine now, ha ha ha!" Pete shot at Ryu but missed, and Ryu collected the missed arrow. Then he used his sword to smash the lock of Lucy West's house, trying to hide inside, but Lucy was at home and wanted to eliminate Ryu.

Suddenly Ryu had the idea to just steal from Lucy. He lunged into her trouser pocket and tried to steal some .32 pistol ammunition that Lucy was keeping three, wanting to give them to Tacitus later who had a .32 pistol amongst his weaponry. But Lucy noticed and called: "Hold it right there, scum! Nobody breaks the law during my watch. Your fine amounts to 51 caps. Choose now: pay or be kept in after school." Ryu didn't either want to pay his fine or get detention, so he broke free from Lucy's clasp and ran. However, his bounty amounted to 101 caps because resisting arrest always increased the bounty. Thus all cops from nearby were coming to get Ryu now while Big Bear could take a rest, thanks to the Megaton settlers and Jericho not being on his trail any longer. This was due to the fact that the cops always tried to catch the criminal with the highest bounty first, and that meant that a criminal with lower bounty could be completely ignored by the cops even if he was wanted too. So Ryu had to hide away and passed the main gate to get out of Megaton because all the Megaton settlers tried to shoot him down with their pistols. Outside he encountered Stockholm and Deputy Weld but Ryu fooled the robot, approached him from behind with his sword drawn and called: "KAMEHAMEHA!" He had hit Deputy Weld's combat inhibitor which made the robot forget about his friends and allies, so the robot was forced to fight the cops now too.

While Stockholm was shooting rifle bullets to defeat Deputy Weld, Ryu was running. Now Doc Hoff and his caravan guard Thor wanted to join the battle by lobbing grenades. BANG! Ryu narrowly avoided the hit but water beggar Micky was seized by the explosion and got really angry, trying to punch out Thor's teeth with his bare fists. But Ryu didn't give a damn, so he just ran away and ignored the fact that Thor was pumping one clip after the other into Micky with his M16 assault rifle. Ryu passed Springvale while running and ascended the ramp leading to Vault 101 but suddenly he heard a bell ringing. This was because the clock read 7:50 and school was about to start at 8 o'clock, and the bell was there to remind the pupils about the fact. Indeed the teachers were strict in punishing pupils who arrived late. So the robber class pupils had to go to Craterside stockroom to have a lesson with Moira Brown. Indeed Moira wasn't just a successfull junk merchant and enthusiastic researcher but also an excellent math teacher. She also liked to use the cane and other forceful methods to punish naughty and unwilling to learn pupils. The room was filling up slowly but one minute before eight Ryu still wasn't there even though all the other pupils had sat down already.

Now the robber class had a lesson of math with Moira who first proceeded to check the homework. Thus she examined every pupil individually and checked their booklets, and when she got to Lex she noticed he hadn't done any calculations at all! She announced to him: "Put your hands on the table and hold still!" Lex did so, and Moira used her cane to smash his fingers to mush. After ten very painful impacts Lex's fingers were all red and swollen, and Moira called: "You got time until the day after tomorrow to catch up with your homework. If you don't have it by then, you'll be kept in after school for one hour." Then Moira continued her control but when she got to Urbaldi who wanted to show her that he had even made one extra page of calculations, the door flew open and Ryu came inside. Immediately Moira pointed her finger at him and explained: "You're two minutes late! You'll pay a fine of 10 caps and go stand in the corner for ten minutes!" Ryu furiously slammed the caps on the table, causing some of them to nearly break in half, then he stood in the corner with his face facing the wall. Now Urbaldi couldn't show Moira that he had made more calculations than all the others because she already viewed him as "done", turning to Urbaldi's girlfriend sitting next to him now. While Sabrina had done the homework, Moira quickly noticed that it was all wrong, and she meant: "Don't you really know how to do this, blondie? Come on, go to the board and calculate it! Let's go already!"

Urbaldi wished good luck to his blonde girlfriend but the calculation was a polynomial division of third degree, and Sabrina couldn't do it but miscalculated right at the start. Moira still waited until Sabrina was finished while the other pupils were laughing out loud. Finally Sabrina said desperate: "Uh, I think I made a mistake somewhere..." Moira countered: "You need to be able to do that, you little girl! What do you think you'll be later in your life if you can't solve such an easy equation? Do you want to end up selling vacuum cleaners or what? And what're your parents gonna think about you then? Go and try again!" There Yvara raised her hand and spoke: "Let me do that, I can solve that calculation in half a minute. Nobody can stand that little girl acting in such an awkward way." Moira just wanted to answer when Urbaldi exclaimed: "What was that you ****** *****? Don't ever talk to my girlfriend like that again!" But Moira called: "Leave the room for five minutes, Urbaldi!" This Urbaldi didn't want to accept, so he discussed with Moira but finally she had enough of it. She hit him over the head with the cane and explained: "LEAVE! Just go pack your stuff and hiss off, I don't wanna see you again today." Since Urbaldi didn't want to be hit by Moria another time, he just left.

Now Urbaldi wasn't there any more and Yvara finished her calculation while giving condescending remarks toward Sabrina all the time. Moira didn't even intervene but finally Yvara was done and Moira announced: "Okay, that was way too easy. We'll increase the difficulty now, going to do a polynomial division of fourth degree! Who will voluntarily raise their hand? If nobody does, I'll choose one of you!" Evita raised her hand, then Ryu did too, but even though Evita had been the faster, Moira chose Ryu. He showed a grimace to Evita and her boyfriend Lex, then he walked to the board and correctly solved the equation. Now Moira wiped away what Ryu had written, then she changed the numbers of the equation and called: "So, who's gonna try this one?" This time Lex raised his hands, but while he was walking to the board, Ryu used his feet to move Lex's backpack toward him because Lex had been sitting directly in front of Ryu. Since Evita had her eyes fixated on Lex's calculations she didn't notice Ryu scanning the backpack. But he didn't find a purse. Instead there was a spear that he had no use for because Ryu didn't know the art of spear fighting; his one and only weapon of choice was the sword.

The lesson went on with Moira having the class do increasingly more difficult calculations. At last she put them to a very difficult task: a polynomial division of seventh degree was to be solved, including an x^y term where two variables were standing to the power of each other. This time Moira didn't allow anyone to do the calculation at the board, but rather she announced: "You have the remaining 10 minutes of this lesson to solve that equation. Everyone who successfully does will get 10 bonus points." Indeed there was a point system in addition to the standard marks: if a pupil had collected a lot of bonus points, a bad exam note could be made better depending on the amount of points. However, upon receiving a mark for an exam the pupil's bonus points were used up immediately no matter if the pupil wanted to or not, and that fact sometimes made pupils refuse to learn for an exam, receiving a mark so bad that even the bonus points couldn't make it good anymore.

But nobody could solve the equation. Moira explained. "Come on now, that's not so hard, you annoying brats! That little Maggie could do it even though she's five years younger than you! Why can't you do it, is it because all of you're too stupid to do math or what? Well, whatever! Nobody of you will get any bonus points today. And now look here, everything's really simple, you just need to divide by x and put y on the other side, then take the equation's square and divide by x again, so you can..." Now no single pupil could understand anything any longer, and since they knew what happened if Moira noticed an overtaxed pupil, everyone pretended that they had understood everything. Then the lesson was over and the robber class had history next, with Mr. Brotch. Since Urbaldi had been expulsed anyway, he was standing around in Brotch's classroom already waiting for the lesson to start. Meanwhile there was a race among the remaining pupils where everyone wanted to come in first. This was due to the inofficial rule that the first three places always got some caps from the last three places, so it was imperative to run fast. Ryu had the pole position and took off, closely followed by Wolf.

As Ryu was running, he encountered a bloatfly in Springvale that was shooting spikes at him but he dodged, so the spike met Jyllia who was running directly behind him now. Instead of running on she drew her .32 pistol and opened fire on the bloatfly, costing her a ton of time, but suddenly a bullet hit the bloatfly's brain, causing it to frenzy. The fly stopped attacking Jyllia and shot a spike at the eyebot that was hovering close by, hitting its combat inhibitor, so the eyebot was frenzied now, too! Just as Pete and Lex wanted to run past the eyebot, Pete got hit by a laser beam. He drew his ebony bow and Lex used his spear to fight the eyebot. Just as it was about to blow, Liebea ran past and got hit by the explosion. She got very angry and pulled out her sniper rifle, firing at Pete without any warning. Lex tried to remove the rifle from Liebea's hands with a jab of his spear but Pete got hit by a bullet in the head, falling down unconscious. Lex fled terrified but Liebea chased after him, shooting bullets like mad. Now Lex ran up to Springvale school and got attacked by a raider racquet and a raider gunman, but he hid away behind a wall.

Now the raiders saw Liebea running around and decided to fight her, and when she tried to shoot the raiders with the sniper rifle, all of her bullets missed. One of the raiders had a lead pipe and hit Liebea while the other one was firing with a shotgun, and since Liebea was losing this fight she called for help. Since Lex didn't consider himself an insensitive brute, he left his hiding place and stabbed the first raider in the back with his spear. The blood-pouring raider fell down dead, and when the other raider appeared again, Liebea shot him down with a roundhouse kick since she was skilled in martial arts. Now Liebea was saved and Lex called: "Don't do such a tomfoolery again or I'll leave it up to the raiders to teach you!" Liebea countered: "It's all just Pete's fault! He tried to blow me away with that explosion, and he had to pay for it!" Now they ran back to the place where Pete had been shot down, but he was nowhere to be found. There it suddenly hit him again that there was a race and the one coming in last had to pay 100 caps to the winner! Therefore he hurried in order to at least be the last but one so he only had to pay 50 caps to the one in second place, but Liebea tripped him, causing Lex to fall down. Now Liebea ran off. Lex had enough and stood quickly, pulling out his venocannon, firing a green bolt at Liebea. He just missed, and she was standing directly at the entrance to Vault 101 now, assuming a martial arts stance so she could block the bolts.

There Lex noticed Liebea holding her block too high, so he shot the bolt at her belly. Her reaction wasn't fast enough and the bolt hit her! Now Liebea was poisoned and couldn't walk around for ten seconds, but she could still use her weapons and drew her sniper rifle. Lex threatened her: "Throw away your gun now or I'll keep shooting until you're dead!" She countered: "What's the use of that to you? You're wasting your ammunition. The price of your ammo is higher than what you'll save by coming in as the last but one." Lex was thinking whether she made any sense, but suddenly her paralysis ended and she ran off. Lex called: "Freeze, little snipe!" while firing a poison bolt after her but Liebea had disappeared by the door already.

Lex was the last one to cross the finish line, being two minutes late to boot, but Mr. Brotch didn't take notice. Still, Lex had to pay 100 caps to Wolf who had won the race while Liebea just had to pay 50 caps to Ryu. Now there was one lesson of history which also covered geography, and Mr. Brotch checked the homework that had consisted of putting the correct dates to certain historical events. When he got to Urbaldi to check his results, he blurted: "No, Urbaldi, that is not correct. The Battle of Hastings was 1066. 2077 was the end of the world. Tell me. Are you really that stupid?" Urbaldi struggled to control himself, trying not to insult his teacher, and next up was the task to mark Dzonot cave on a big map of Tamriel. Mr. Brotch announced: "The one that is closest will get a bonus point!" Ryu whispered to his girlfriend Sabine sitting beside him: "Why is that guy asking for stuff from that parallel universe all the time? We're not in Tamriel at all, so why the hell do we have to know something like that?" Sabine whispered back to him: "It can't be wrong to know about that cause you know, we can't tell if we end up there one day. I have an approximate idea of where it is, take a look!" Ryu saw where she had put her marker, so he put his own one close to it.

After some time Mr. Brotch called: "So, let's see who was closest!" Ryu hoped to be the one but he found out the cave was all the way on the other end of the Imperial City's outskirts, so it was quite far away from Ryu's marker. The one who had put their marker closest was JoJo, who was cheering about the bonus point. On the other hand Tacitus was displeased since even though JoJo was his girlfriend, he was envious of her success and thought to himself: "Damn it, she's always winning all the prizes!" Meanwhile Wolf got bored because history didn't entertain him in the least. He rather wished for politics as a subject but that was not on his timetable. Thus Wolf decided to disappear from the room unnoticed and march to Warrington Station. That station was where the homie class pupils were having a lesson, and there was embittered rivalry between the robber class and homie class. There also existed the mofo class which was currently in Rivet City but since Wolf knew his own timetable, he also knew that the next lesson was religion taking place at Tenpenny Tower. So if Wolf went to Warrington Station, he was close to Tenpenny Tower and winning the race there would be all but guaranteed for him.

However, the way was long and cumbersome. Soon he encountered mole rats and centaurs, and since Wolf didn't have a melee weapon he used his machine gun instead, wasting tons of ammo. Then he continued his way, passing Fort Independence, but shortly after he encountered a robobrain and a tyranid, trying hard to hit the robot's combat inhibitor with his machine gun. But he kept missing. Finally he switched to his .44 magnum, hitting with the first shot, so the robobrain had to fight the tyranid now, but the tyranid just ignored the robobrain and bit Wolf's face with a leap attack. Wolf used some stimpaks and kept firing his magnum at the tyranid, eventually killing it, but he was running low on ammo and stimpaks. The robobrain was still attacking him but Wolf got bored of it and just ran off.

Suddenly the robobrain's laser beam hit his left leg, turning it into a heap of ash, so Wolf was reduced to walking slowly. But he regenerated his leg with a stimpak right away and kept running, encountering a lot of bloatflies flying around as well as a vicious wild dog. He opened fire with his magnum and caused a lot of flies to fall from the sky when suddenly his gun was out of ammo. Quickly he rummaged through his backpack looking for a loaded assault rifle while the dog was assaulting him, ripping lots of bite wounds into his leg, but finally Wolf had found the assault rifle and pumped the dog full of lead, killing it. Then he took a look at the wound and murmured: "Uuhhh, that might require a tetanus shot." However he didn't want to sacrifice another valuable stimpak, so he kept running and met a lot of raiders to the west of Andale. Using his assault rifle Wolf shot down many of them, the remaining ones blew up themselves by lobbing grenades while standing close to some cars.

So all the raiders were defeated and Wolf scanned the corpsed for ammo as well as new weapons since his magnum was empty and he couldn't use it for anything else. Wolf found an axe which he exchanged his magnum for. He had also found some ammo for his assault rifle and climbed down a gradient, running into some dogs and radroaches. Wolf lashed out with his axe like a savage barbarian, defeating all of the predators, and he was glad to not have wasted any ammo for once! When he was minutes away from reaching Tenpenny Tower, Wolf encountered an ice ant and was too afraid of going into melee, so he pumped two clips of his assault rifle into its skull, killing the ant. Now Wolf had reached Tenpenny Tower but wanted to get to Warrington freight station which was situated close by, and the station was guarded by feral ghouls. So Wolf tried to sneak up and kill the ghouls with assault rifle bullets without being detected, but after he had killed three ghouls, a dozen of ghouls took notice of him and started running. One of the ghouls was firing sniper bullets at Wolf too.

Wolf quickly hid away in the metro tunnels, leaving the ghouls behind, but he encountered lots of feral ghouls keeping watch in the metro. He had to find a way to get past all of them. Using his assault rifle he defeated some but then he was noticed and didn't see a way to kill all the ghouls, so he decided to make a run for the metro door leading to the place where the homie class was having a history lesson. Wolf took quite some hits and suffered bleeding injuries from the ghouls' claws but healed up prior to using the door. Then he used the door to escape the ghouls. Finally he had reached his destination and had to hurry because the lesson would be over in 5 minutes. Wolf also couldn't allow anyone to see him because a room where another class had a lesson was actually off-limits. First of all, the pupils of a class having a lesson were allowed to shoot any intruders at sight, but the real danger was the homie class's history teacher. Their teacher was a trigger-happy ghoul called Roy Phillips who didn't ever show mercy to his enemies. This was due to the fact that Roy had some form of brain disease but nonetheless the headmaster still allowed him to be a teacher in the wasteland.

Still, Wolf absolutely wanted to rob the pupils. He was covering in the shadows trying to rob the backpack of Ingo sitting at the very edge. Since Ingo neither saw Wolf coming nor heard him, Wolf managed to grab the backpack. Quickly Wolf scanned the backpack, finding 250 caps in the purse and five assault rifle clips! Wolf stole all of it and thought to himself: "Ha ha ha, everything's working as planned. Let's see what else I can steal here." He saw that Ingo was sitting next to his girlfriend Jasmin because usually every pupil sat next to their respective girlfriend, so Wolf wanted to rob from her as well. But he didn't find any caps in her backpack, instead there only were some railway spikes and a package of Blamco Mac and Cheese that had passed its expiration date for 200 years already. Wolf didn't have any use for that stuff and wondered whether Jasmin had her money in her trouser pocket. So he lunged into it and she didn't seem to notice, but suddenly Wolf was hearing a noise reminding him of a gas leak. Quickly Wolf's nostrils were filled with a horrible stench that caused him to faint and drop to the floor.

In the meantime Ryu had managed to get hold of one of Mr. Brotch's coveted bonus points too; he had been the only one to know the birth name of former US President Adams' wife. Now the history lesson at Vault 101 was over and Mr. Brotch announced there was a homework: "You have up until Thursday to research where Old Olney had been situated in earlier days, and also write a small essay saying what's special about that place! It has to be at least ten lines of text!" Urbaldi was annoyed because his handwriting was smallest of all of his class's pupils, so he had to effectively write a lot more. However Urbaldi's advantage was that he knew where the looked-for place was, so he thought about just inventing a funny story about it because he didn't want to comb through the library's old doorstoppers. Up next was a lesson of religion for the robber class, so the pupils had to go to Susan Lancaster in Tenpenny Tower. Of course there was a race again where every pupil wanted to come in first, and Big Bear as well as Ryu took off quickly.

Big Bear was in first place for quite some time but when he was passing Jury Street Metro, his girlfriend Yvara got next to him and the both of them collapsed to the floor. They saw a huge golem standing in front of them that has caused them to be terrified, and the golem was rushing toward Big Bear now, eager to bash him with its stony fists. Evita was coming from behind, using her rifle to open fire on the golem but it didn't show any effect, and now the golem hit Big Bear in the head. Yvara quickly tried to draw her laser pistol to take a shot at the golem but she got hit in the arm, losing the pistol. Next Pete appeared and grabbed her pistol. Yvara called: "Help me! That mean Pete thief stole my pistol!" But the golem hit her again, causing her thorax bones to break apart. Now Urbaldi and Sabrina appeared. Urbaldi told his girlfried: "Look over there, the ****** ***** has had her torso crippled! We're gonna beat her down now!" Sabrina stormed toward Yvara using her brass knuckles while Urbaldi tried to shoot Yvara with a sniper rifle. While Urbaldi missed all the bullets or had them hit the golem, Sabrina managed to take down Yvara and took a laser rifle with ammo from her.

So Sabrina had a laser rifle now, pointing it directly at Yvara's head and pulled the trigger. She was calling: "That's for your haughtiness, you nanny goat!" But suddenly the golem appeared again and tried to beat down Sabrina. Since Urbaldi had noticed, he fired his sniper rifle at the golem's legs in order to slow it down, but the bullet just hit the golem's torso, showing no effect at all. There the golem got hit in the leg by a rifle bullet that had been fired by Evita, causing it to flinch! Urbaldi ran to Sabrina right away, pulling her out of danger, with the golem's strike narrowly flying past her head. Now Urbaldi took out his combat shotgun and pumped the golem full of lead until it fell down and stopped moving. Urbaldi spoke to Evita: "I guess I should be thankful." She answered: "I have my own way to remove the debt from people whom I helped. Here, you no longer owe me now." and slapped him soundly.

Meanwhile Ryu, Tacitus and Pete were racing, everyone of them trying to be first, and they were closing in on the finish line. But Tacitus got held up by a radscorpion and a mutated super mutant. He tried to use a telekinesis spell on the scorpion in order to remove it from its way but it didn't work, and the mutant was trying to strike him with a sledgehammer. Quickly Tacitus pulled out his own sledgehammer to block, then he dealt the mutant a solid blow. But suddenly JoJo called over to him: "Hurry up and continue to run! The two of us are supposed to win the race together!" Tacitus listened to his girlfriend and ran, chased by the scorpion. Suddenly he encountered more of them. He tried to use his hammer in order to thrash all of them but JoJo was calling: "You're wasting time! Haul ass and run!" Tacitus tried to do so but got stuck, enclosed by a lot of scorpions. Now he had to fight and use quite some stimpaks. JoJo was groaning but helped him by using her brass knuckles, defeating enough scorpions to enable Tacitus's escape.

Ryu and Pete were trying hard to overtake one another, with Tenpenny Tower being just some meters away. But Ryu felt he was out of stamina while Pete didn't show any signs of fatigue. Thus Ryu abruptly drew his sword, jumped into Pete's lane and called "KAMEHAMEHA!" He had slit open Pete's lower part of the body, causing Pete to bleed badly. But suddenly Ryu's clothing got ignited and burned brightly! Ryu called out: "What the hell..." There Lenka appeared, telling him: "That's what you get for attacking my boyfriend." Using her flamethrower she incinerated Ryu, following up with a painful kick to his stomach using her high-heeled combat boots, then she ran and crossed the finish line. She came in first, closely followed by Pete while Ryu had to have a rest and watch Lex and Evita pass him as well. This meant Ryu wouldn't get any money for this race.

Now Urbaldi finally reached the destination too, along with Sabrina, and he had made the seventh place. So he didn't get any money either. But when he was trying to quickly buy new sniper rifle ammo with Chief Gustavo in order to use the remaining 5 minutes of break for something useful, he noticed he didn't have any money! Urbaldi called out loud: "Whoever has stolen my money, I'm gonna get him for that!" Sabrina was giggling and prompted him: "You might try to get to my money, hehehe..." But Urbaldi was annoyed. He knew that Sabrina had a secret place where she was keeping her money and he had not ever managed to get to it, but she didn't ever borrow any money to him when he was broke either, even though she was his girlfriend. Urbaldi suspected that her money was hidden in her sandals because their insoles had a secret compartment that could be opened with a zipper. But Sabrina was always wearing her heeled sandals even while sleeping. Still, Urbaldi tried to lunge under her foot in order to get to the contents of that secret compartment. He failed when her foot was clamping his hand in a nasty way, so he had to pull back his hand and called: "Eeeeeewwww! Sabrina, you and your sweaty feet!"

Chief Gustavo was staring at Urbaldi like he was looking at a ghost. But now Big Bear appeared, grabbing a shotgun clip from his trouser pocket. Urbaldi called out: "Ey! That guy stole my ammo! Help me! Police!" Chief Gustavo, who was standing next to him, arrested Big Bear now, announcing: "Halt! You have violated the law. You must pay a fine of 95 caps now or there is a being kept in after school." But Big Bear knew that Chief Gustavo was going to remove all the stolen ammo from him anyway, handing it back to Urbaldi. So Big Bear instead resisted arrest and ran from Chief Gustavo who opened fire with his assault rifle. Now all the Tenpenny security staff joined the fray, firing their submachine guns at Big Bear but he continued fleeing. At last he hid in Metro access/generator tunnel but it was a dead end, so Chief Gustavo exclaimed: "Ha ha ha, he's trapped just like a lowly rat!" But Big Bear was hiding away, lobbing a grenade around the corner, knocking down the security officers approaching him. When they tried to get up again, Big Bear quickly grabbed all of their ammo and made a run for it. Now Chief Gustavo wanted to thwart Big Bear's escape by firing a hail of bullets but Ryu snuck up to him from behind with his sword drawn. He screamed "KAMEHAMEHA!" while performing a leap attack, causing Gustavo's assault rifle to fly out of his hands.

Big Bear grabbed the assault rifle for himself, noticing it was a Chinese model that could do more damage than a regular assault rifle but also had more spread. When Gustavo was pulling out his Desert Eagle sidearm and wanted to open fire, Ryu spoke: "Kronsch zadrör woff!", causing a ball of light to fly toward Gustavo. It hit, causing Gustavo's pistol to instantly turn to dust. He shouted: "Assault! Assault!" But Ryu and Big Bear just ran off, leaving Tenpenny Tower by the main gate with lots of security officers on their heels. Meanwhile the lesson of religion had started already, and Susan Lancaster asked her class: "What is one supposed to do when seeing someone shooting a radscorpion with an M16 rifle?" Urbaldi instantly raised his hand and didn't wait for Susan to call him, instead he spoke: "Such a person needs to be called an ammo-wasting heretic who needs to be evangelized so as to use his hammer next time!" Suddenly Sabine called: "That's not christlike. The true way to enlightenment means to not use violence at all, avoiding the scorpion altogether instead. Live and let others live, too." Lex countered: "You're all wrong with your heretical erring ways, a true warrior like me would flatten the creature in exemplary way using the spear, just like they do it in Morrowing! Here, have a look at my jabbing skills!" With these words Lex demonstrated a jab with his spear.

Susan called: "Stop it! If all of you are talking willy-nilly, nobody can keep track of everything! Okay, since I couldn't evaluate who of you was right, we'll proceed to the next question. What would a true god-fearing human do when passing Willy the water beggar?" Lex raised his hand and explained: "You take a spit next to his feet." Susan countered: "Wrong! If anyone would ever do that, it shows he's really far off the right track!" Tacitus called: "You drop a bottlecap in his bowl." But Susan couldn't react when Urbaldi quickly spoke: "That's wrong too, cause while a Christian weirdo would give up his hard to come by purified water to that beggar, it's still heretical. I'd just keep my water for myself." JoJo snapped at him: "You naughty rascal!" A fierce argument quickly ensued and Susan struggled hard to mediate, but when she was just about to continue her teachings, Big Bear and Ryu entered the room. They had experienced a hot pursuit with the cops but weren't gotten, and Susan called at them: "You're running late. Just sit down and be quiet." Now she really wanted to continue her lesson but due to all the interruptions she had lost her thread and didn't know how to continue. Finally JoJo called: "You can't be that religious if you don't even know about your own weird heresy any more!"

Susan tried to concentrate, rummaging through her notes trying to find the curriculum, and meanwhile the pupils started talking to each other about their everyday life. When she was about to go on, the door opened again; it was Yvara who had finally managed to make it to Tenpenny Tower. Susan asked her: "Why do you suddenly appear here?" She countered: "Well just take a guess, stupid blonde! Maybe it's 'cause I have a lesson here and someone prevented me from getting here faster?" Susan murmured: "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just sit down... where are those damn exercise sheets... they have to be here somewhere..." Yvara sat down next to Big Bear and asked him what was going on. Big Bear explained it to her: "That old woman is aimless yet again. I can hardly imagine that she'll be able to continue her lesson today. I mean, just look at her scanning her files all the time!" Now Urbaldi was getting twitchy too, asking Susan: "Can't you please try to hurry up a little? We are behind on this subject for two weeks compared to the mofo class, will you finally allow us to learn something new so we can catch up, please? I mean, their teacher is that Diego guy who doesn't know jack squat yet they're still way faster than us!"

But Susan had just found her exercise sheets, handing them to the class while groaning: "Okay, just work on them for now...", sinking into her chair. Urbaldi spoke to Sabrina: "Something's not right about her, I mean she's giving us those exercises only because she's too weak to teach us herself!" Sabrina commented: "Tell me about it... I don't really think believing or disbelieving in some god or another is that important anyway..." Nonetheless the pupils were busy solving their exercises or pretending to do so. Since Tacitus didn't like the subjective wording of the questions and was getting bored anyway, he rather tried to rob some stuff again, so he crept up to Evita's backpack trying to steal lots of things. There he found some 9mm pistol ammo that he urgently needed! Quickly Tacitus scooped up everything including a purse full of caps. He continued by trying to rob from Liebea when the door flew open suddenly with Wolf entering. He was immediately shouted at by Lenka: "Cough up one hundred caps or you'll receive a beating!" Since he had come in dead last while she had won the race he had to pay now, but Wolf had no money with him. Thus she threatened him: "You'll pay after this lesson or I'll send you to Doc Banfield with some broken bones so he can go mend them again." However Wolf really wasn't able to pay because all the money had been removed from him by the homie class after Jasmin had discovered his attempts at theft.

Now Tacitus encountered a problem too because Liebea had gotten him and reported his crime to Susan, so Tacitus had a bounty of 25 caps on his head. Susan wanted to arrest Tacitus while Liebea wanted to try out her Kung Fu skills using her black combat boots on him. But Tacitus ran away and Ryu, trying to protect his friend, tried to trip Liebea. She noticed it, grabbed his foot and hurled Ryu to the wall. However, Susan had seen this and put a bounty of 40 caps on Liebea's head, causing her bounty to be higher than Tacitus's, so she got arrested by Susan while Tacitus got off unscathed. Liebea decided to just pay the caps and be done with it since Tacitus at least hadn't managed to steal anything from her. She also didn't know that Tacitus had committed some undetected thefts before.

Now Susan wanted to ask about the status of the pupils' exercises when the lesson was over. She sat down in her chair feeling exhausted, saying: "Ah well... your homework is to finish those exercises until Friday..." Since most pupils had finished during the lesson already, many of them could be pleased for not having to do a homework for once. The penultimate lesson on Monday was training. This subject required of every pupil to choose a trainer to compete with, so they could train in their discipline that had been chosen right at the start of their school career. For every available discipline there were five trainers with an increasing degree of difficulty, and the pupils had to pay a fee for their training that also depended on difficulty. Partaking in the training was obligatory and if a pupil didn't have any money or didn't want to spend any, they were forced to compete with their novice trainer who didn't require any money. There was also the rule that two or more pupils training in the same discipline who also chose the same trainer had to train together, or rather, against each other. Since the training had to be done by all the classes at the same time, the robber class pupils could also encounter those of the homie class and mofo class who were training in the same discipline.

Every pupil had a quarter of an hour to select their trainer, and failure to do so automatically assigned the novice trainer to them. There was the possibility to arrange terms with other pupils who had chosen the same discipline but there was no way for the robber class pupils to reach the pupils from the other two classes in time since all of them were in Rivet City now. This was due to the fact that both the homie class and mofo class were having their religion lessons in Rivet City and a trainer had to be chosen right after that. It was very easy for Urbaldi who didn't have to think about other pupils' trainers since he was the only one with alteration as his training discipline. In this case it was even more easy for him because he didn't have any money and had to compete with the novice trainer. On the other hand Big Bear, Ryu and Tacitus were training in disciplines where they were not alone, and Wolf was training firearms where he almost inevitably encountered at least one more pupil in training. This was because there was a grand total of seven pupils training firearms because many pupils thought mastering firearms was an important skill to have. In contrast to that, some disciplines like alteration or conjuration didn't have many pupils training in it. Since every pupil could only train in one single discipline without any way to change it later, they had all tried to choose something that seemed suitable for them at the start of their career.

Since Wolf didn't have any money either, he also had to choose his novice trainer for firearms. Big Bear still had some money even though he had borrowed 100 caps to Wolf so he had been able to pay up Lenka for her racing victory, thereby making sure that Lenka didn't use brute force to make Wolf pay. So Big Bear now chose the journeyman trainer for restoration who was a weird reptile woman named Seed-Neeus, demanding 250 caps per training lesson. Tacitus tried his hands at the mysticism apprentice trainer for 100 caps while Ryu likewise paid 100 caps for the destruction apprentice trainer, hoping to be alone with Chanel. Big Bear got lucky as he was teleported in Seed-Neeus' training room by magic since nobody except his trainer was there. His fear had been to be forced to compete with Lara from the mofo class which had many times been an excruciating ordeal for him in the past. But this time Big Bear was able to show off all of his skills, competing with Seed-Neeus when doing magic, and he managed to cast all of his restoration spells with success. His reward was Seed-Neeus showing him to focus the powers of his mana so he could cast even more spells in a shorter span of time.

Urbaldi was getting bored with his alteration training and Deetsan trying to show him things he could do in his sleep already. The same was true for Wolf because Shameer the redguard just showed him to change a clip, load a gun and fire at targets. He could do all of these things without even having to think, but there were Pete, Senator Antius and Davide in the training room as well, so Shameer eventually announced: "You're gonna do a death match now. You'll take shots at each other until only one of you remains standing." Pete called horrified: "Ey, that training is of no use! I'd rather shoot at targets, even that's more useful for me!" But Shameer insisted on it, and there was the rule for training that in the case of death a pupil was revived automatically. However, the trainers could award bonus points to pupils who didn't die in situations where they could die. All the firearms in the possession of a pupil could be used in firearms training and they also didn't consume ammo during training, so Wolf pulled out his assault rifle in order to lock and load, having to defeat three opponents. Pete had an ebony bow as well as a laser pistol, and he knew that a bow had a really slow rate of fire so he started with his pistol. Senator Antius was armed with a nail rifle while Davide had loaded an uzi with a 50 round clip.

The battle commenced! Wolf immediately opened fire on Davide with his assault rifle but Davide covered and was waiting. Thus Wolf wanted to shoot at Senator Antius instead and landed quite some hits, but Senator Antius turned around and fired three fat blue bolts at Wolf. One of them hit his forehead, another brushed his left arm and the last one landed in his stomach, so Wolf flinched. Now Senator Antius fired again but Wolf dived out of the bolts' way, creeping up to Davide now. Davide suddenly started running, unloading his clip into Senator Antius's head who was dead now. Pete was still firing with his laser pistol but didn't score any hits, so Davide reloaded and pumped Pete full of lead. Pete was dead too. Wolf tried to take some shots from out of his cover but Davide stormed toward him, his gun blazing. So Wolf went back a step and tried to wait when Davide came round the corner, landing tons of headshots. Wolf was defeated too and Davide had won the training, gaining a bonus point from Shameer. Now Wolf, Pete and Senator Antius were alive again and their training had ended.

Tacitus was alone in mysticism training, a fact that he was glad about, and his trainer was a bearded man named Kinther who challenged Tacitus to a spellcasting duel. Kinther tried to trip Tacitus with a telekinesis charm while Tacitus was tasked to successfully cast soul trap on Kinther. They were casting back and forth and Tacitus did a lot of magic, but Kinther dodged everything and caused Tacitus to fall down eventually. He stated: "We're gonna have to try that again next time. Now show me what else you've got. I'm gonna hide away and you're gonna find me with detect life." Tacitus laughed, saying: "Nothing's easier than that!" So Kinther went into the next room with Tacitus counting to 20, but then he cast his spell and instantly found Kinther in a cupboard. After his training was done, Tacitus was annoyed for having spent 100 caps for such a useless lesson because he had known most stunts already.

Finally there was Ryu, wanting to be trained in the magic of destruction by Chanel. However there was also Melirija in the same training room, so Chanel announced: "You're gonna duel now. Only use destruction magic. No weapons, no fists, no other spells. The one of you who defeats the other will get one bonus point." Ryu called over to Melirija: "I'm gonna flatten you!" But Chanel had given the starting signal already, and Melirija shot a poisonous gas cloud at Ryu. Now Ryu was choking and quickly ran out of the cloud when he got hit by a beam of lightning. He got very annoyed and called: "Firebolt!" while performing a magic animation with his hands. But Melirija dodged the firebolt and shot another beam of lightning, hitting Ryu. Still Ryu was trying to cast firebolts but he kept missing. Suddenly Melirija ran up to Ryu, turned her back on him and removed her trousers, chanting an arcane magic formula that Ryu hadn't ever heard before. Her spell caused an enormous flame to emanate from her butt, causing severe burns in Ryu's face that were aching with pain. Then Melirija cast "Entropic Touch", sucking away the last bit of life from Ryu causing him to lose.

Chanel announced: "You lose, Ryu! Your punishment will be abuse at the hands of this graceful maiden for one minute." Ryu countered: "That's not fair!" But Chanel insisted on it, and Ryu angrily cast a firebolt smoldering Chanel's skirt. She shouted: "That was a mistake, little pupil!" She started to spew icy winds, freezing Ryu in place. Then Chanel explained: "Now you're gonna be abused for two minutes. If you make another mistake, that time will get multiplied by three." So Ryu didn't have any other choice, and Melirija held her butt directly to his nose while farting loudly in his face. Ryu called: "You disgusting ******* chick!" She countered: "Shut up, little one." After one minute had passed, she turned back around to Ryu and started to work on him with her high-heeled black combat boots. Not only did she scratch open long wounds with her heels, she also kicked him in the nuts in a very humiliating way.

After two minutes Ryu was glad that it was over, and Chanel explained: "You're gonna do a little battle now. This is a maze where you'll encounter flying kobold holograms. Try to blast more of them than the other one of you to win. Remember, everything that is not a destruction spell is prohibited and grounds for immediate disqualification!" Ryu muttered: "Ha, I honestly can't think I won't win this..." When it started, a kobold instantly appeared right in front of Ryu's nose, so he shot it down with a fire bolt. Then Ryu started running around but didn't find any more kobolds while listening to Melirija casting her lightning spell continuously. Ryu thought to himself: "Damn it, she's gonna win yet again! That's just sheer dumb luck that all the kobolds spawn next to her!" But when another kobold appeared so that Ryu could blast it, he missed his fire bolt. Now the kobold flew off and when Ryu tried again to blast it, Melirija cast a weird magic missile hitting his firebolt, causing it to evaporate even though it would have hit the kobold! Then Melirija used her butt-flamethrower again to incinerate the kobold, but Ryu was really mad now. He drew his sword and hacked away at Melirija, and since she was so surprised by it, Ryu killed her in a fury of swipes.

Now Ryu appeared back in the training room with Melirija standing in front of him as she had been revived, and Chanel announced: "Ryu, you're disqualified. Your method was extremely unfair and devious, so this graceful maiden is allowed to abuse you for the remaining lesson as much as she wants to." But Ryu had another trick up his sleeve. By chance he had found a legendary mana separation scroll which he used on Chanel, causing her to be out of mana. Afterwards Ryu flung firebolts like mad, causing Chanel to go up in flames brightly, and she burned to her death. Now Melirija wanted to intervene and shoot down Ryu with her lightning bolts but Chanel formed again, calling out: "Wow! You defeated me! There are 5 bonus points for you, Ryu, and you're allowed to abuse your training opponent for the remaining lesson!" Now Ryu could seek revenge. He taunted Melirija by saying: "Okay, you ******** ***** with your ***** ***, now I'm gonna spank you to my heart's desire." Then he started to scratch her skin using her fingernails and bashing her with backhand strokes. Finally Ryu pulled out his sword, approached her and screamed: "BANZAAAAAAAAAAAI!" He rammed the sword into Melirija's belly so strongly that she died again.

While Melirija was formed again, Chanel explained: "Okay, uhh, that's it for today. Long time I didn't have a training lesson that had such a lot of stuff happen like today. So, bye, see you next time! Ciao!" Now Ryu ended up at Tenpenny Tower foyer again, recognizing his classmates because after a training lesson was finished, every pupil was teleported back to where they had been before. The lessons of training ended at 12 o'clock during noon, also marking the end of a schoolday so all the Fallout school pupils had time for their hobbies until 18 o'clock. Starting from that time there was forced silence of night so it wasn't permitted to cause any noise any more. The pupils were allowed to stay awake and do stuff during nighttime though, even though they were advised to seek their sleeping quarters with nightfall. The robber class's sleeping quarter was situated in Megaton where they could use beds in the common room as well as those in some other houses.

To be continued!


End file.
